


broadened horizons

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: hyungs know that mark is straight so they decide to fuck his tight virgin ass to broaden his horizons + cockslut!donghyuck as a bonus





	broadened horizons

when yuta and taeyong storm in the hotel room with two bags stuffed with bottles of alcohol, everybody are genuinely surprised.

“what? we even thought it wouldn't be enough for nine people”, yuta says unpacking and giving a bottle to each of them, but mark is the only one to reject.

“i think i’d better join donghyuck and not drink, you know how easily i get drunk, and we have a flight in the morning…” he tries to explain, ruffling his hair and smiling shyly, but yuta shoves him a bottle anyway.

“you’ll sleep on a plain, besides, you can literally sleep with your eyes open”, doyoung says, and everybody laughs opening their drinks. some of them sit on the floor, some are comfortably settled on the bed or the armchairs, with only donghyuck missing, who was fast asleep after a tiring festival, unaware of their little party.

they drink to the successful performance, joke about everything, trying not to laugh too loudly, and mark gradually feels that his head starts swimming and body gets weak and lazy after just a few sips of soju, which quickly relaxes him to the state when he can only sit, leaning to the headboard of the large bed with a silly smile on his face, watching his hyungs discuss something he already can't understand. he drinks up his bottle, and johnny reaches to him with a new one, but jaehyun, sitting right beside mark, stops him.

“it's enough for him, or he won't remember it”, he says and the room suddenly goes quiet with everyone looking at mark.

“remember what?” mark mumbles slowly raising his eyebrows.

“you know, mark, you're a good dongsaeng” jaehyun starts, sighing, and straddles mark's laps under unfocused gaze of the younger. “but sometimes it just pisses us off, how fucking straight you are”.

mark looks at him, confused, not capable to understand jaehyun's words, but the tensed atmosphere makes him feel a bit uncomfortable.

“w-what do you mean, hyung?” he asks hardly moving his tongue, but he doesn't receive the answer. instead, he’s flopped on his stomach, his head pressed into the bed as he feels jaehyun's weight on top of him before hearing,

“we’re gonna have fun, so you’ll learn how to enjoy it when your ass is pounded”.

“w-what the fu-u—” mark curses loudly when his jeans and pants are yanked down his legs, but his body doesn't seem to cooperate with his brain cause he can't even raise his head to look around the room. he fidgets weakly on the bed under jaehyun as he feels something cold and wet touching between his ass cheeks. 

“lie still, i don't want to tear you up”, jaehyun hisses, and mark groans in the sheets feeling two fingers pushing into his ass. he tries to put the pieces of his intoxicated mind together to protest and get jaehyun off him, but he can only curse and breathe heavily, while jaehyun stretches his tight hole, pushing deep and spreading his fingers inside. 

“we don't have the whole night”, mark hears someone complaining, and jaehyun quickly drags his fingers out.

mark takes a deep breath, the room spins around in his eyes, but then somebody lifts him up on his fours and tugs off his t-shirt, and mark shivers at a thought that he's completely naked, - right before jaehyun pushes his cock in his hole with one fast move.

mark bites his lips and shuts his eyes, suppressing a shout escaping his throat, his arms tremble as he feels hot stinging pain tearing his ass. 

“j-jaehyun, wait”, he stutters, with his voice high-pitched, but jaehyun just laughs in reply and starts moving his hips.

“i'm already inside your virgin hole, mark”, he chuckles and quickens his pace, going from shallow moves to long fast thrusts, making mark grip on the sheets as he pants, trying his best to keep his voice down. he does let an occasional moan when jaehyun squeezes his hips and pushes in especially hard, making mark's head drop so he can see his own soft cock swinging between his thighs. but he doesn't get to enjoy the view cause he’s pulled up by the hair to see yuta kneeling in front of him with his hard cock poking in mark's face.

“let’s see how well you can work your talented mouth”, yuta smirks brushing his tip against mark's slightly parted lips, but mark just shakes his head and grits his teeth in rejection. yuta lets out an annoyed groan and makes a gesture to jaehyun before mark widens his eyes and moans loudly, cause jaehyun starts fucking into him faster, making streams of shiver go through his whole body. as his jaw drops opens, yuta shoves his cock inside, saying “don’t you dare bite”, and mark inhales sharply through his nose not to let out whines of pleasure which threaten to escape every time jaehyun hits his prostate.

he is torn between two cocks fucking his holes hard and raw, and as he feels his cock getting hard he whimpers quietly, his mouth goes slack, and the vision gets fuzzy.

“he sucks at sucking cocks, guys”, yuta says thrusting in mark's mouth angrily, making mark blush in shame, but the next moment jaehyun speeds up so fast that mark can't help whining pathetically around yuta’s cock, while jaehyun drills his ass ruthlessly. jaehyun suddenly stops, pressing hard in marks ass and grasping his hips painfully, and mark's eyes go round when he feels jets of cum shooting deep in his insides. he gasps at the feeling, tightening his lips unknowingly, and yuta cums right after, without a warning, making mark cough and choke as the cum spills in his mouth. yuta pats mark's head before pulling out and climbing off the bed, and mark feels sickness forming in his throat at the disgusting taste on his tongue.

“you can spit it out here”, he looks up to see a blurred image of taeyong with a tissue, and when jaehyun leaves his body, his mouth drops in a silent whimper, and cum starts dripping from his mouth down his chin. taeyong clicks his tongue wiping mark's dirtied face, and mark grits his teeth in embarrassment. his limbs are tired and trembling, and he’s ready to fall on the bed, when somebody grabs firmly on his hips. he slowly turns his head back and almost loses his balance, as he sees doyoung pouring lube on his cock and lining it to mark's entrance.

“f-fuck, don’t- ngh-” mark mutters, squirming and trying to get away, while doyoung brushes his tip against his hole, but taeyong catches his chin and makes him look up.

“mark-i, you're hard, and we’re gonna take care of you”, he says rubbing mark's cheek with his thumb, comforting, and mark curses again at the realisation that his cock is twitching, and he desperately wants somebody to touch it.

and he doesn't have to wait long for it, cause when doyoung pushes inside, he takes mark's throbbing cock, wrapping his fingers around it, so that mark rolls his eyes and groans. doyoung fucks into him slowly, in a torturing steady tempo, brushing his cock against mark's prostate while squeezing mark's twitching shaft in his fist, and mark wants to whine and cry out for doyoung to move faster, but instead he just pushes his ass backwards, earning a laugh from the audience.

“look at how impatient you got”, taeyong scoffs, running his fingers through mark's sweaty hair, and leaves his place to stand beside doyoung, who stops for a moment, and then mark feels something else pressing to his squelching hole.

he hears taeyong silent groan and realizes that the leader is pushing his cock to add it to doyoung’s, and his breath hitches in his throat. he whines, biting on his lips till he feels blood on his tongue, cause his ass hurts despite the amount of lube he feels streaming down his thighs out of his hole. he breathes heavily, feeling dizzy even with his eyes closed, as taeyong and doyoung give him time to adjust, his cock being pumped vigorously, and when they start moving slowly, mark's face scrunches, and he opens his mouth in a cry of pain, which is quickly muffled by a cock.

“it’s going to be better, mark”, he hears taeil’s soft voice and looks up to see an almost gentle smile on the older’s face. he doesn't know if it makes him feel angry or vulnerable, but he has no time to decide cause thrusts in his ass become deeper, while taeil pushes his cock further in mark's throat. his eyebrows are furrowed and lips pressed tightly around taeil's shaft, he struggles to keep himself from falling down, but it seems possible only because taeil takes his head in his soft hands, guiding it down his cock. mark sobs, shutting his eyes, when two cocks start hammering into him, one going in, the other pulling out, hitting his prostate with doubled speed. he feels this shameful shiver running through his body again and emits short whimpers, luckily silenced by a cock between his lips.

“shit, mark, your ass is so fucking tight”, doyoung groans, and the next moment a hard smack lands on mark's buttcheek, making him almost shriek at the feeling. his face goes red as he lets out disgraceful sounds while taeyong and doyoung spank his ass mercilessly, and when taeil finally pulls his cock out and cums on his face, mark falls on his chest, smearing the cum over the bed sheets, and bites on the pillow realising that he’s close. his head goes light and blank, and he’s a second away from his orgasm when a loud sound of a phone ringing tears the room. the thrusts in his ass become slower, and he’s both relieved and disappointed, cause he really needs to cum.

“haechan-i? — erm… we’re in jaehyun's room. — where? — oh, wait a moment”, it's johnny talking, and mark turns his head to see the older’s confused face. “he’s standing at the door and wants to come in”, johnny says, eyeing the rest of the members, but before mark can groan his drunk protest, jungwoo is the first to speak.

“let him in”, he says with a lewd idle smile, earning a few hesitant glances, “what? the more the better, right?” 

johnny chuckles at that, but no one seems to disagree, so he goes to open the door.

“is everybody here, hyung?” donghyuck meets johnny with a question, wearing his sleeping shorts and a t-shirt, as he steps into the room and his face immediately scrunches at the smell of alcohol, sweat, and something else that donghyuck can't quite distinguish. “are you partying without me?” he pouts at johnny.

“yeah, we weren't sure if you'd wanted to participate”, johnny smiles at him and takes him by the shoulders to lead him inside while donghyuck complains about them being unfair to their maknae.

when they walk into the main room, donghyuck can't help but freeze at the sight. on a big bed mark is standing on his fours, naked and clearly drunk, with his face flushed and eyes half-closed. taeyong and doyoung are standing behind him and fucking his ass roughly, smacking it with a loud sound, while the rest are sitting around the room, palming themselves or jerking off.

mark turns his head, and when he sees donghyuck, he feels burning tears of helplessness forming in his eyes as he tries to mumble.

“don't look… donghyuck-a... please, don't look”, he whimpers breathlessly under donghyuck's intense stare as his orgasm starts building again, and when someone's hand squeezes his cock tightly, he buries his head in the sheets and cums so hard, his body shakes and ass clenches erratically. he winces as taeyong and doyoung release inside him almost simultaneously, carefully pulling their cocks out of his fucked hole which still clenches around nothing, and then hears donghyuck's quiet but demanding voice.

“i want that too”.

they all turn their partly shocked and partly amused eyes to him, but despite donghyuck's face being decorated with pink, he looks needy and ready to take everything his hyungs can give him.

“are you sure, baby?” johnny leans over to whisper him in the ear, and donghyuck just nods quickly, licking his lips as he looks around the room meeting hungry stares. johnny lets out a small grawl of anticipation and undresses donghyuck in the blink of an eye, and donghyuck shivers feeling big johnny's hands stroking his bare asscheeks and already hard cock.

“let's join mark on the bed”, johnny says and leads donghyuck to lay him next to mark, who lies on his stomach, weak and exhausted, with cum and lube slowly flowing out of his fucked open hole, and gazes at donghyuck, refusing to believe what he sees. to tell the truth, his only desire now is to close his eyes and fall asleep, but when he watches donghyuck standing in the same position he was, watches johnny settling behind him and winwin and jungwoo standing on their knees in front of donghyuck, he can't help feeling arousal washing over his tired body.

donghyuck arches his back and wiggles his ass, whining in impatience, when johnny strokes his coated with lube cock against donghyuck's entrance before slowly pushing inside.

“a-ah, fucking finally”, donghyuck moans when johnny is buried in his ass to the base of his cock.

“you’re taking me in so well, haechan-i, do you play with your ass?” johnny chuckles as he makes a few cautious thrusts, but donghyuck's walls easily give in and wrap around his cock just the way he likes.

“yes, ngh, i-i play with my ass thinking h-how good my hyungs could fuck me”, donghyuck breathes out, and as soon as he open his mouth in another shameless whine, jungwoo and winwin both press their hard cocks to his face. donghyuck seem to gladly take each of them in his mouth, sucking them in turn, while johnny fucks him hard and steadily, his thighs hit donghyuck's asscheeks with every thrust.

mark looks at donghyuck and can't tear his mesmerized gaze off him. the way donghyuck pushes his hips back, trying to take johnny deeper, his own cock hard and pressed to his stomach, the way his back gets covered with drops of sweat, the way he eagerly sucks on two cocks, drooling and wanting to stuff them together in his mouth, everything seems beautiful and so arousing to mark, that in no time he notices that he's hard again. his cock throbs and breath hitches, when johnny starts hammering in donghyuck's ass frantically and then cums with a loud groan, accompanied by donghyuck's high-pitched sob. donghyuck lets out a needy whimper, when winwin and jungwoo leave him and position themselves behind him to fuck his hole quickly and spill inside, adding their loads to what johnny has generously spilled in him.

“y'all just look at this”, jaehyun comes up to donghyuck and spreads his ass for everyone to see streams of cum dripping out, while his cock is red and leaking, begging to be touched. donghyuck whines, pressing his stomach to the sheets so his cock can get some friction, and mark can't fight the desire to see donghyuck's fucked hole. he crawls closer to him, and as he puts his trembling hands on donghyuck's butt, he hears jaehyun's seductive “lick it clean” in his ears, and his heart drops. he pauses for a moment and then presses his mouth to donghyuck's hole, making the boy whine and sob, as he licks his ass, pushing his tongue inside as far as he can. it's absolutely filthy, to taste the other’s cum, but mark notices only donghyuck's beautiful voice, that floods his ears streaming down to his cock, which is now rock hard. donghyuck whines mark's name, rubbing his ass against mark's face, and when mark sucks on his hole especially hard, donghyuck cums, moaning sweetly, and falls on the bed. his chest heaves as he pants with his eyes half-closed, and he reaches his hand to mark, who hastily takes it and gets closer to look at donghyuck's smiling face.

“can you fuck me, hyung? please, i want your cock in my hole”, donghyuck asks in a whisper, looking mark straight in the eyes.

mark gulps, eyeing the room and meeting curious gazes of the others, with half of them having left the room, but still nods to donghyuck. he gasps when donghyuck suddenly pushes him on his back and straddles him, without hesitation taking mark's cock in his hand and sinking down on it, letting out the prettiest moan. and when donghyuck jumps on it, making mark almost forget his own name at the way he works his ass, mark thinks that maybe his hyungs idea wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
